gtalibertycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedestrian Dialogues in GTA Liberty City Stories
Paramedics *No insurance? Here, take an aspirin. *Check his wallet. Police When shooting *Aim for his head! *Aim for his spine! *Aim for his nuts! *Aim for his rectum! *No judge, no jury! *It's the justice! *I'm opening fire! *I ain't asking for it again! *This is going to end right now! When punching *Check it I'm tougher than you. *Think you can beat me? *You'll wake up in a cell! *You wanna rock huh? *You want some nightstick? pushed *Use your damn eye. *Have respect for the law! *Hey! I'm gonna crucify you! Toni blocks the way of a Cruiser *Don't make me arrest ya pal FBI *Opening fire! Opening fire! *You were asking for it! Police Helicopter *LCPD! *This is LCPD! *LCPD, this is the end of the line! *Hold it right there! *Your momma ain't gonna save your ass now! *You just got my buddy! GAAH! *You are a sitting duck, buddy! QUACK! QUACK! (means to indicate that the player cannot get a helicopter in any ways) *This ain't a marathon, buddy, STAND STILL! *I got this person in my sight! *See me up here! I ain't smiling tough guy! *Says something about Toni in the movie 'The Mainframe'. Leone Family random dialog *Hey, family's family. You know? *What? Do I amuse you? *You ever tried the gastrics and sausages? *Italian-American stereotypes, you know? But hey that was then you know? pushed *You'd better learn some respect there, junior. *Eh! Watch the shoes here! *That's an Italian suit, okay? shooting *I'm going to shoot you on sight! *I'll show you what it means to fuck with a Leone! *Now you know what it means to fuck with the Leones! Sindacco Family random dialog *The boss ain't too happy. *Gotta get a place ready for the shylock. *The Forellis have gone too fuckin' far this time. *My hairstyle is 60% grease. *Hey, my mama says I got an Oedipus complex. pushed *Big mistake! *Back off! *You got a problem? *I'll remember your face. shooting *Wanna dance, pretty boy? *I'm gonna beat you black and blue! *I'm gonna rip your fuckin' head off. *I'ma take you apart, piece by piece. When Toni jacks car * You're messing with a Sindacco. Forelli Family random dialog *He talks like he's got a mouthful of marbles. *Boss'll be a killer like his dad when he grows up. *Kids today got no discipline. *Now, I'm a decent guy. *When I lose my temper, heads roll. Got it? pushed *Do I know you? *Show a little respect, huh? *Your mother would be ashamed. *What is this, a sidewalk, now? *Whose town do you think this is? shooting *You are dealing with the real gang! *You're messing with a real gangster now! *Let's see what you got, tough guy! Triads random dialog *Crazy fool, Mafia. *Crazy Mafia, chicken-brains. *Kill me some Mafia and take their ears. pushed *Look where you're going! *You watch it, dumbass! *Careful! Triad fires at Toni *Shut up *You want a split skull? *I'll dice yo' face! *You wanna dance? Huh? Toni tries to run down Triad *Watch it! *You Crazy! *Oh Hell No! *Crazy Idiot! *You Idiot! Yakuza jumping away from car *Wa, Goregore (=What the hell) pushed *Don insurlt (insult) me! Toni blocks the road *You move out the way now. Colombians random dialog *I had a mansion in Vice City. *I'm the daddy now. *Do I sound like a stereotype to you? *Oh man, I got the best llello. *It's all there. Good for makin' babies. pushed *Cuidado, man! *Oye! Watch those shoes, man! *You pushing the big man, ah? *You got big cojones! attacking *You attacking the big man, eh? *You disrespecting me, amigo? *Oh this is how it's gonna go down, huh? Southside Hoods pushed *GET OUT OF MY WAY! *Get outta my way, fool! *Yo man, I'm clean. Random dialogue *I got the rage, man! *I can go hours without a hit, man! *I ain't afraid of no one, apart from myself. Pulling Toni out of his car *Get out of there, bitch. *Yo, come here. *Now run, little girl. Car Jacked by Toni *What's up, fool?! *You just about ruin your life here! Firing at Toni *Oh, your a tough guy, huh? *Yo, step up, bad man! *Oh, you're about to get splat! Uptown Yardies Yardies fire at Toni *You want some of this? Toni rams a Yardie Lobo *What are you doing! Random dialogue between Pedestrians *It's good that I don't have to be angry these days. *I gotta get over this guilty feeling. *I made a commitment to myself. *I can't believe he dumped me. *Men: all worthless dogs. *Eat more meat. *I gotta keep my blood pressure down. *There's a Burger Shot 'round here, someplace. *Why am I always so hungry? *Screw this internet thing. *My laptop weighs a ton. *Who needs men when you have money? *I don't have time for these small-potato deals. *I wish I were rich. *I-wanna-be-rich-dot-com. *Gotta take this whole town online. *I mean, this is the new economy! *The ferry situation is not getting any better. *Yeah, yeah. *Can I borrow 2 dollars? *When I retire, it will be sun, sun, sun. *Shit weather will be a thing of the past! *And it's off to Vice city. *2 bucks is all I need. *Hey my wallet is empty. *My pimpmobile gettin' new rims! *Believe it, receive it, achieve it. *Bitch, I'm doin' me. *I knew I shoulda wore pink. *I should go back to strippin'. *I'm puttin' my coochie on the internet. *I can't believe she left me after 27 years. *What's the giggle guy got that I don't? *Manila, or Bangkok? *I'm a perfectly healthy weight for my size. *All these damn illegal immigrants! *Get off welfare and get a job! *This town has turned into a shithole. *Have you ever seen crappier weather? *My wife wants me to dump my porn collection. *Is there a good porn shop around here? *My heart can't take it much longer. *I guess I can diddle myself. *I never sucked him off. *It's tough being an addict, man. *I let 'em touch me for money. Pedestrian (pushed) *Stop breaking my balls! *Don't push me, will ya? *Get the fuck outta my way! *Ow! My heart! *Get out of my damn way! *Pushing is an insult. *Just try and take my wallet. *Watch for pickpockets, son. *I got quick fingers, yo! *Fuckin' caught 'cause of y'all? *You're rude. *Hey that felt kinda nice. *Well hello there, handsome! *That was no accident, handsome! *All you fools will work for me. *Don't touch me dirtbag. *Get off! *'Scuse me *EXCUSE ME! *Hello *Hey get off the streets, get online. *Come on, boo, don't grab! *I don't do the S&M shit. *Careful. *Manners please. *Watch where ya goin. *C'mon pal, I don't wanna suck you! *Just ignore me, I'll probably be dead soon. *Don't worry, I'll bury myself. *Gonna put my hip out of place. *You're slackin', I'm mackin'. *Don't hate, congratulate, playa! *Hey! I'm nearly throw up my lunch! *I bruise easily. *You got something in yo' eye? *I need just a little more room. *Where have you been all my life? *Shit! That was my aorta. *My left ventricle! Pedestrian (attacking) *Tough man, you're toast. *Know your friend's gonna beat on you. *You are beating on women, huh? *You won't hit a man with a heart condition, would you? *Don't hit me hard, I've a bad heart! *Your aorta is toast! *I'm gonna kick your trick-ass. *A bitch can defend herself. *No finance, no romance. *I'm a pimp, not a bitch, bitch! *You think I can't still mix it up? *I'm an ex-Marine, dickhead. *I'm gonna cream you, asshole. *You think I'm scared pal? *Imma knock your ass out! *You ruined my day! *You gonna fight huh? *I'm gonna beat you up! *I'll hit you with my laptop. *You can't hit a woman. *I'm not cute, but I'm hard as nails. *I can be even more rough in the sack, you know. *Let's make love, not war. *Pull my hair! Pull my hair! *You don't scare me! *You chauvinist pig! *Dick! *I'm gonna rip out your spine! *You're a barbarian! *C'mon, loser! *You would hit a girl. *What do you think, I'm afraid of you? *Stand back, i'm flammable! *If there's 3 of ya, i'll kill all of ya. *Think I care about getting hurt, fool? *Come on now! Pedestrian (when Toni aims gun at them) *Please! I have a heart infection! *Gimme a break, I'm just a chunky. *Guns? So bold and common. *I got no one to care of me anyway. *Police! I've been assaulted! *I'm nearly rich, don't kill me now! *Hey, I should sell guns on the internet! *Come on man, please don't! *I got a bigger gun than that. *Not my day i guess *Please! I have a heart condition Pedestrian (jumping away from car) *You tried to kill me! *Hey! *Easy man! I'm over here! *Woah! *Learn how to drive! *Crazy idiot! *Hey, watch it man! *Keep your eyes open! *Crazy fool! *Oh my God! *Oh, help! *Look out! *Trying to kill an old lady! *Are you insane? *That's some bullshit yo! *Damn son! *Ah you tried to kill me! *Holy moley! *Psycho! *Infamy! *You almost cracked my pelvis! *Holy crap! *Oh my heart! *Oh my intestine! *Watch it! *I'm just tryin' to work here, honey. *The bitch's tryin to love! *That's fourth this week! *Son of a bitch! *Excuse you! *Careful! *Hey watch it! Pedestrian (seeing a corpse) *Oh, hell, what a mess! *I'am gonna lose my lunch. *Another one bites the dust. *Oh it's nothin! *Jumping Jehosephat! Drivers (when Toni blocks road) *Hurry up! I'm late for a swinging party. *I'm tryin' to cruise for pussy here! *Come on, get out of the way. *Come on, move it! *Come on, I'm waiting for my marriage guidance! *Come on, man, let's go! *Move! I'm late for a meeting! *Don't make me lose my shit pal! *Oh lord! *Move it! *Move it Welfare boy! *Move! I'm late for the show. *Move dickhead move! *I got a date with a cheese deluxe! *I have a going massage in 5 minutes! *I'm gonna overheat my engine! *I'm jonesin' for a rock over here. * Get going asshole (From a female pedestrian in a Black Business suit with black hair driving a sports vehicle or a Stretch) Drivers (When Toni jacks car) *What?! What?! *My Pornos are in there! *Take it, take the car! *That's my dad's car! *Help! Police! *Get off! *Oh no I'm having a heart attack! Get away! *My corporate car! *This is my car! *Don't grope me I'm a man! Drivers (When Toni rams into car) *My Car! *Oh lord! *It's a company car!(?) *What, man! *Oh! I had an accident! *My corporate car. *Asshole. *First my friend and now my car? *You moron you hit me. *You moron. *Ah, not again! *You wrecked my ride! Toni (as crashing into a random car) *Is it gonna be any worse? *Sorry about that. Toni (as he jacks cars) *Out! Before I shoot you! Toni (as he aims people with his gun) *Feelin' scared, huh? *Don't try to mess with me. *You want some of this? *LCPD Morons! *Now stay away from me. *Look, I'm armed. *You should be running away. *Want a bullet in your face? *Shouldn't play tough pal. Toni (when he is arrested) *Let me go, officer! Avenging Angels As they join Toni on Avenging Angels missions *Kickin ass rocks! *We're the law in this town! *I'm your man! pushed *I'm the law!